The will to lead on
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: This story takes place after The will to go on This one is Optimus' POV. OptimusxJo ravage is caught outside the base in the snow. Optimus deals with having a relationship with a human, and gives her a gift. now he's said too much.
1. Awaken

The will to lead on

Chapter one: Awaken

dedicated to Elita One...:) thanks babe

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They say distance makes the heart grow fonder. Distance can have many meanings, and from my perspective, distance was something I wasn't willing to trifle with. Kind of like fate, I never let my hand play the fate card too often. The loss of jazz, I will never believe that his death was fate. Going out to see the sun rise over the earth, and finding myself not alone, I could see as fate. I could see as destiny. For even without knowing her; I loved her. Beyond any doubt you may have; I loved her. Perhaps I was not in love with her in ways physical but in ways mental. She was a constant reminder of stability in an otherwise variable world.

My hologram paced in front of my Semi form. I sat parked in the parking lot of the military hospital watching people come and go. I sighed, my mind filled with worry, whether or not she was ok. Jo had been in surgery for almost two hours now and I hadn't yet heard anything from Ratchet. She was getting a new kneecap courtesy of part of my shoulder assembly. Bumblebee's hologram was leaned against the honey colored Camero that served as his form. With a sigh he stood watching me "You need to just go in there." He spoke finally; I assumed he was fed up with my pacing.

"Ratchet will inform me when the operation is finished." I said stopped my pacing looking to the younger Autobot. Sitting back against my own grill I put a hand to my chin pondering his words.

"I've not seen you like this for a long time prime." Bumblebee's statement made me turn. He was young but he was wise. It never ceases to amaze me the wisdom that comes from the youngest of us.

"What's wrong with me?" I questioned turning to him. It's unlike me to ask such things. I am Prime after all, and being so unsettled was not my normal routine. "She's human."

"You love her, there's nothing wrong with that." Bumblebee shot me a smile. Primus if for one instance I could be as carefree as the youngling.

"How old are you again? Have you ever been with a woman?" I closed my eyes for a moment to think. How could this young thing give me love advice?

"Well one of our kind …yes." I opened my eyes wide and gave him a look with a raised brow. Bumblebee with a woman was more of a shock to me than me having an emotional affair with a human. I thought I would hear Ironhide admit he loved someone before I would hear that Bumblebee had been with a femme.

"No."

"I'm pretty sure yes." He smiled at me with a bit of a laugh in his voice. I shook my head and looked to the pavement. "I have the data file to prove it."

"Dear Primus that will not be necessary….our little Bumblebee is not so little anymore." Where had the time gone? What had I been doing that I missed this? I tried to think back to when it was the four of us last saw a femme bot.

"Ratchet gave me the femme talk Deca-Cycles ago…" He rolled his eyes. I sighed, and nodded placing a hand on his shoulder. I didn't know what else to do so I told him the truth.

"I should not think of you as such a child anymore. You're a dear friend… my apologies."

"None needed Prime." Bumblebee looked up to Ratchet whose hologram stood before us. The hologram suited him, lab coat and all. "Hey there he is…"

"She's ready now…going back to her room." His voice was clear and had an air of pride to it. They had succeeded. I could tell.

"How did everything go?" I walked up to him already knowing the answer.

"Fine…with my assistance everything went according to the plans we had set for the operation. There were no hang ups." Ratchet smiled. "She'll be using something to assist her to walk but she will be fine." He smiled and held out his holograms hand. I shook it; we were still trying to tackle human gestures.

"May I?" I motioned to the hospital, as if to ask permission. For which I needed none really.

"Of course…but Prime..." Before he could say more my hologram had vanished. "Primus…" Ratchet shook his head and looked at my true form. "You will be the end of us all you realize." Ratchet's hologram kicked my left front tire. I hate it when we do this to ourselves.

I moved my hologram into her room, my vision flickered as Ratchet kicked me. I quickly excused the notion of going back out there and running his hologram over. He was not one of my worries, and I had a more pressing matter to attend to.

The room was lit dimly, and the only sound I heard was her heart monitor. I stepped up to her bed and sat down in a rolling chair. She was lying still and had both hands placed on her stomach. I took one her hands and leaned down laying my head near her shoulder and stared at her. She was something else. Her eyes were closed but I longed to see the brown eyes that had captivated me so. I touched her hair that was lying carelessly down on the bed. Her hair was red color of autumn leaves, but specked with traces of gold. I never really looked that closely, but it was beautiful.

"She's in here?" A familiar voice came and broke my train of thought; the door opened. The open door let in a flood of light that covered Jo. I turned and smiled. "Hey." Lennox lowered his voice to a whisper. "Watching over her?" I didn't respond to the obvious question, with a more useless obvious answer.

"Yes, how are things back at the hanger? Is Ironhide showing some restraint?" I asked. Jo had been hurt in the capture of Barricade. He was in a stasis lock, and in cryo-sleep. Ironhide had volunteered to stay behind and guard him. Because knowing Ironhide the way I do, if Barricade so much as moved a tire, he was scrap.

"Trying I guess. How is she?" Lennox bit his lip. I could see the worry in his eyes as he looked at her bandaged knee.

"She will be fine." I was not sure of my answer. I hoped that she would be fine and I would not have to do more to keep her safe.

"Good, because I need her." Lennox smiled "Best damn tech in town…keeps all the guns in order." Lennox looked at me with a smile "I'm going to head back…do you need anything?"

"No." I smiled and waved a careless hand. "I shall be fine, take Bumblebee back with you, and tell Ironhide I want him here tonight."

"You got it Optimus." Lennox placed a caring hand on my hologram's shoulder. A gesture of good will. He exited the room quietly pulling the door shut as he left.

I returned my focus to Jo, who was quiet, but breathing steady. I ran my hand through her hair gently. She moved a bit. "Jo?"

"Optimus?" She blinked and her brow furrowed. I leaned forward and pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it gently. She moaned but didn't quite awaken, she was close though as she had said my name. I stood and leaned over her and placed a kiss on her cheek. I went over it in my logs, the kiss and its many definitions and tales. I found something in my logs that startled me a bit. It also fascinated me. I moved over her looking down, moving a stray hair from her eyes and I kissed her lips. It was a prominent move in children's tales to wake a sleeping woman. I just hoped it would work.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hello." I smiled down and made a mental note of such actions. Kissing the sleeping beauty will result in her awakening.

"Hi." She reached up with her right hand; the IV was being caught on the bed so I pushed her hand back down so she would not rip out the IV. "You will be well soon; you just need to rest to be at full capacity." I looked down "Captain Lennox was here."

"Really?" She looked at me. I could get lost in the brown eyes… "What did he say?"

"He is going back to the base, he just wished to check on your well being." I smiled down to her.

"Of course he did." She looked at me and sighed "They're all I have left really..my team..I don't really have a family."

"I will be here with you...I am happy to be your family." I said not sure what else to say. In times like these I wonder why I struggle with my words. I have been Prime a long time, a leader of Soldiers, a leader of Autobots. However I find myself lacking in the department of finesse. I find myself having the most troubles, when it comes to me understanding females. Autobot, and apparently human alike, it is my Curse. A curse I certainly hope to lift.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok who knows what I was doing… . you asked for it. Elita one …this is dedicated to you…


	2. A long winding road

The will to lead on

Chapter 2: A long winding road.

"I'm fine…" Jo turned from the bed to face me as I stood in her bedroom doorway.

"I just want to be sure it is healing." I sighed "But if you believe that it is fine I will leave you be about it."

"Thank you." She sighed and walked up to me with a slight limp. I was concerned about the limp "I know you have my best interests in mind, but I'll be ok." She smiled and slid her arms around my holograms neck. I felt it though my tactile sensors and I was thrilled by it.

"All right." I caved, as Sam would say. "Finish getting dressed and I shall see you outside." I slid back from her releasing her from my grip and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Optimus." She said gently as she watched my hologram fade from sight. I sat in the driveway warming up my cab, pushing as much warm air into the space as I could muster before she came out into the snow to greet me. She smiled and held in her hands two large shopping bags with items boxed within them. She stood in front of me, putting both bags in one hand, and placed a loving hand upon my grill. She likes me better this way. I know she does. The way we first met.

I opened my passenger door. She walked over to climb in; gently kicking her boots against me to knock off any snow. I hate snow, to be honest; it gets in everything and makes it difficult to move. Cold in general makes me unhappy.

She pulled the passenger door closed quietly. I activated my hologram that appeared in the driver seat. I enjoy finding ways to make him seem more human. I had put him in the usual black slacks with white shirt and tie. I had found a black sailor's style P-coat on a website and I decided it looked better than wearing nothing. I had pushed the hair back and up on my hologram a bit and richened the color to a darker black. Bumblebee was helping make me look; more attractive for Jo, and apparently it was working.

"I meant to tell you last night I like the new look." She shot me a quiet smile.

"Thank you… I had a little help from Bumblebee." I answered honestly.

"Well he did great." She was grinning as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Where are we headed my love?" I asked in the softest tone I could muster.

"It's Christmas." She smiled at me. I started to scan my data banks and tap into a nearby wireless connection. Christmas was something I did not quite understand. The celebration of a small human child, the giving of gifts, and a man in a red coat; it seemed odd to me. "We're headed to the base to meet the others I have gifts for everyone."

"Is it customary to give gifts?" I asked turning to her.

"Well yes…" She shrugged.

"I see." I pondered a bit, and turned back to the wheel and started my engine up and rolled backward slowly. We were heading for the base, for Christmas as it were.

The base was dark when we arrived. Not much to see outdoors, so I parked my form next to Ironhide and killed the engine. Bumblebee's hologram stood outside the door and smiled with a wave. He walked up to Jo and took one of the packages from her hands.

"Thanks Bumblebee." Jo smiled gladly giving up the packages as I came around in front of my form. Both hands in my pockets I trudged over the snow to Jo's side. "Ready?" She asked taking my arm.

"Yes." I smiled helping her walk over to the shoveled path. "Be careful, watch your steps." I said looking down making sure she would not slip on the ice. Bumblebee pulled open the door. "Thank you Bumblebee." We all made our way inside.

Ironhide's hologram stood outside the shooting range talking to a female officer. I raised a brow, very out of character for him. I did however see the gun he was showing her and shook my head, it wasn't the female he was after; it was showing her the faults in her aim. I shook my head gently and continued to escort Jo to the common room.

"AUTOBOTS!" I called over my shoulder, it got Ironhide's attention and he turned following bumblebee, Jo, and I. Ratchet appeared out of a south hallway. The door opened and I was surprised. The base looked much different. Small brightly colored LEDs lined the walls and made it bright. The men were around the tables and talking. Lennox was up on a ladder next to a tree holding up his little girl who was placing a small white human looking object with wings up on top of the tree.

"It looks beautiful!" Jo smiled setting down her bags on a nearby table.

"JO!" Lennox pulled his offspring close and came down the ladder slowly and walked up to her. "You're here, and walking!" He smiled giving her a hug.

"Optimus said I had to walk myself this time." She shot me a look and I shrugged.

"Lennox." I addressed him and smiled at his daughter who seemed fascinated with my tie.

"Hey." Bumblebee walked up and held out his hands to the small child who quickly went his way. "I'm gonna get her ice cream is that ok?"

"That's fine." Lennox smiled "Just don't let her mother see and not a whole lot Bee." Bumblebee couldn't enjoy ice cream, but Sam had told him it was the greatest thing humans had. So because he loved the Lennox child so much, he decided that every time they were together he would get her ice cream.

"Bumblebee do as the man says." I said.

"ok." He smiled holding the little girl in his holograms arms. He adored her and I was glad for it. Bumblebee still had a lust for life. I looked to Ratchet who walked up behind me.

"Were we ever so young?" He asked with a smiled and I only shook my head.

"Yes, as I recall we were, you were like that with Bumblebee when he was her age."

"When he was her age he was already in the military." Ratchet sighed.

"And sneaking him out for fun is not what you call exactly what he is doing right now with the Lennox child?" I laughed.

"I am not going to discuss that now." Ratchet moved forward and followed Bumblebee. "I'll make sure he does not sicken the child." I gave him a nod.

"Optimus did you hear me?" I turned and tilted my head.

"No, please excuse me, you were saying?" I stepped back up to her.

"Lennox and I want to show you something." Jo smiled at me and I reached up moving a stray hair out of her eyes.

"Of course." I smiled as Jo took my hand. "What is it that you would like to show me?" The two lead me out into the hall.

"Let's just say the US government has seen fit to give you a little Christmas gift. " Lennox lead us back down an old hall. The hallway opened up into a clean new area. It had been construction for almost the last year we had been at the location. As I walked onto the scaffold I looked down to see the massive room, that would fit our normal forms with no effort. "There are six rooms, one for each of you, a master conference room, with chairs you can fit in, and this is your new control room." I looked down and around. I started to make scans of the room.

"Do you like it?" Jo asked gently.

"I do." I said looking down. "May we bring ourselves in from the cold? Tell your superiors thank you for me." I smiled and corrected myself "For us."

"Yeah let's head back to the Common area and we'll get you all in from the cold." I nodded and smiled Jo pulled me aside and smiled at Lennox "I'll meet you back in the common room."

"Is something wrong?" I asked and lifted Jo's chin. I pulled her vision from the floor to meet my optics. "Jo?"

"I'm fine." She sighed and reached around me. "I just wanted a moment alone with you."

I smiled and pulled her close placing a kiss on her forehead. "We had all morning alone together if you recall." I looked up sharply and turned my head. Someone was outside.

"Yes I do recall and you were wonderful." She kissed my chin and blinked "What is the matter?"

"There is someone outside." I turned and pulled her with me down the hall. My voice lowered and echoed out "Autobots outside, Jo return to the common room." My hologram vanished and I started a wide sweep of the outside.

"I feel it too." Ironhide began to back up and roll around to scan in the other direction.

"It's faint but I feel it." Bumblebee pulled back and parked himself in the front of the base doors. "I'll guard the base, I can't get traction in the snow this deep."

"That's what we are for, you should have picked an off road vehicle young one." Ratchet backed out and the three of us left the humans in Bumblebee's care. "We will return soon, do not leave your post."

"Ratchet takes the north fence, Ironhide, go out and run a sweep of the area around the base. I'll take the east and west fences." I sighed this is not what I wanted to be doing today. We had been out five minutes into the base making our checks and doing routine watch.

"Prime I've got it." I heard Ironhide across my radio.

"What is it Ironhide?" I stopped myself.

"You need to come take a look for yourself I'm afraid…I'm at the front gates." I pulled myself around.

"Autobots to the front gate." I said making my way there slowly. I wanted to transform and walk but I felt it better we keep our low profile. When I arrived at the gates our low profile was just not in question Ironhide stood holding something in his hands. I transformed and walked up to the gate looking around.

"Don't be so paranoid Optimus the roads have been closed." Ironhide smiled "I caught a stray cat." He laughed holding the small decepticon in his hands.

"Ravage?" I asked kneeling down. "This does mean Soundwave is here."

"I don't know prime, he's reading neutral, not Decepticon." Ironhide held him out to me and I took him by the neck. "No idea, he seems a bit lost."

"It's too bright out here, the light from the snow is blinding him." I said holding his neck firmly and holding his back legs firmly with the other hand. "As for neutral I highly doubt it….He's loyal beyond fault, the most loyal of the decepticons to Megatron." I felt the cat squirm and hiss. "Let's get him inside and get something to hold him." I sighed and looked up as Ratchet cam up. "Can you force him down to stasis?" I asked.

"You know I don't like doing it but I will." He sighed and walked up to me with the Decepticon in hand. "Let's get inside and I'll shut him down." Ratchet shook his head. "What is he doing all alone?"

I looked up and started a scan around the area "I'm not sure." I sighed "But I'm sure that some of his brothers are close by." I turned "Inside, everyone."

Turning back to the base bumblebee had transformed and was waiting in front of the new hanger doors. Jo stood at his feet a hand on him waiting. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She was happy to see me up and walking around. The real me. I stopped before her Ravage still tight in my hands. "Go inside you will catch cold. I will join you shortly." I entered the base. "Get Lennox for me." She smiled and gave me a nod.

We entered our new base quietly. There was an odd feeling about it now that I was seeing it from my true hight. It was new was all, I knew I would get to like the place. "Let's get started Autobots, Ratchet you're with me." I turned and looked at the rooms. "The humans gave you a work station Ironhide, and Ratchet has a lab, I would think we should head to the lab. Ironhide can you make something to hold this ….little one?" I hurried to find a word for him.

"Yes." Ironhide looked around and made his way through the base to find where he would be settled.

"Let's take care of this." I glanced up to the scaffolds the connected the human base to our own and saw Lennox standing with Jo beside him. "I have other things I need to attend."

"She'll be the end of us all." Ratchet said dryly.

"You've been saying that for six months." I sighed as Ratchet put Ravage into stasis lock.

"Yes but it's as true now as it was then." Ratchet scoffed at me taking the limp Decepticon from my hands. "Go to her then, Ironhide and I can take care of the rest."

"Very well." I said and turned looking up to the redhead on the platform.


	3. Family ties are the ties that bind

HERE WE GO AGAIN! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!

0.o Optimus is gonna get some…well it's impiled….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The will to lead on

Chapter 3: Family ties are the ties that bind

"I thank you very much." My hologram took something from Secretary Keller and I shook his hand. I placed the item in a small satchel I had slung over my shoulder.

"The pleasure is mine, you have helped the us government get our defenses in order, and until now you have asked for nothing, that is the least I could do my friend." I nodded again. "Is that part of your Hologram?"

"The bag?" I looked down "No." I shook my head. "If I'm helping Jo it's nice to be able to give this to her to hold on to if I have to leave.

"Just don't let her see what's in there now." He laughed, which made me smile.

"No, I still have a few days before Christmas." I smiled. We turned to the holding cell.

"What will you do with him?" Keller knelt down and looked at the Decepticon who lay quietly on the floor of his cell.

"We will release him." I said. Keller turned and looked at me as though I had just shot him.

"Why?" Keller turned "He's dangerous."

"I don't believe he was after anything. I just think he got separated and lost. He is easily blinded by bright lights." Ravage raised his head at my hologram. "I don't take prisoners of war who are blind and stubble upon me." I raised a hand to let the cat know he was ok. "We're going to outfit his eyes, and let him go. He can return to wherever he came from." I sighed and adjusted the bag over my shoulder

"Are you sure that is safe?" Keller shot me an uneasy look.

"Well it's better than bringing a battle here." I said. "I would rather fight as far from our base as possible." I turned and motioned the Secretary to follow me. "We'll drive him far away from the base to release him."

"He's a cassette tape?" Keller looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"yes, that turns into that black cat there." I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder "everything will be fine."

"I trust you Optimus." He smiled at me and shook my hand again. I smiled and turned to my quarters and opened the door. I placed my small bag on the table and my hologram vanished. I opened my optics and stood off of my recharge bay. Ratchet had finally gotten recharge bays put in and it was just easier for everyone. Going into stasis in a parking lot is hard. I don't care what Ironhide says. I stood and looked down at the small bag and picked it up carefully and placed it up on top of the recharge bay. No human could reach it up there.

I turned out of my quarters and into the main hall. I made my way to our command center.

"You ok there Optimus?" Ratchet raised his brow at me.

"Yes." I sat down and started going over reports. "I'm fine."

"You need to quit using your Hologram so much, you're killing your power reserves." He would have continued so I cut him off.

"Thank you Ratchet." I smiled and shook my head looking down. "Are these power readings Accurate Ironhide?"

"yes." He stood "The kitten is trying to contact it's mother I'm afraid."

"Is the dampening field holding?" I asked looking over to him.

"yes." Ironhide shook his head "He won't be making any long distance calls… he'll just keep getting a busy signal."

"Good. Is Bumblebee back from partrol?" I asked trying to keep things moving.

"He's on his way back in now." Ratchet turned and finished his work.

"Very good…" I smiled and closed my files. "Everything looks good, Ironhide you have the next patrol pass, Bumblebee could most likely not get to the south pass, it's too snowy."

"That's fine, I'll start at that location first when I head out."

"Ratchet do you have Ravage's eye covers ready?"

"Yes, I'll install them this afternoon. I have to put him in lock to put them in but he should function a lot better in the snow with them. He will be ready for release in the morning, that will give me time to make sure the lenses hold and if he can switch them on and off."

"Nice work Autobots." I said as Bumblebee walked in the main door and down the ramp to our location.

"I hate snow." He stood and rolled the tire up near his shoulder trying to get the packed snow out of the treads. "Gets everywhere."

"You'll melt." I said and turned "Ratchet will you need assistance with Ravage?"

"Bumblebee offered to help me I think the two of us will be fine." I nodded.

"Good." I turned and looked back down at my screen. "I will return."

"She'll be the end of us." Ratchet reminded me. "Going on a date?"

"I'll be the end of you." I said and returned to my quarters. Yes I was going on a date as a matter of fact. I went into my quarters and grabbed my satchel. Turning I carried the small bag back out into our operations center I stood and held the bag low to the floor activating my hologram who took it. I transformed and made my hologram jump into my cab.

I pulled into the drive way silently. I could see her through the front window she was arguing with a man. I made my way around myself and to the path that lead to her front door. I heard the yelling. "What the hell? He's a trucker!"

"He loves me and it doesn't really matter what you think." I smiled she was defending me. I pulled the set of keys she gave me out of the satchel. I pressed them into the lock and opened the door. The two turned. "Optimus." There was relief in her voice. I sighed and looked at the man as she ran up into my arms.

"Is something wrong here?" I asked looking at the man. He walked up and held out his hand.

"I'm James her brother."

"Pleasure I'm Optimus." I said quietly.

"What kind of name is that? Are you Iraqi or something?" I didn't like his tone. "The hell you dating a foreigner for ..and look how old he is."

"I will ask you nicely once to leave." I said standing and pulling Jo behind me quietly.

"Jo, what would dad say?" he turned to her as he reached for the screen door. "You better not touch her or I'll kill you." It was a legitimate threat. He pushed the door open and walked outside and planted a swift kick in my rear fender which dented me a bit. My hologram blinked and shut off sending my bag to the floor at Jo's feet I restarted my hologram and leaned down picking up my bag.

"I'm sorry about that." She looked outside. "He's over protective."

"To say the least." I said picking up a few more things off the floor. My keys, the small box I had, and my smart phone. "Are you unharmed?"

"Yes." She said looking me. "I'll speak to him later."

"What did he mean by your father? I thought you had no family." I stood and placed my bag on the couch; next to Alex, her cat.

"Well my father never knew anyone he thought was good enough for me, and now that he's passed on, my brother has taken up the cause, saying that no one is good enough for me." She walked into the kitchen and placed some plates down in the sink. "However I'm an adult now." She shrugged "I can choose who I want to be with… even if it is a giant alien semi truck." She smiled. "I'm sorry for not telling you… He's the only one left really and he's cold, and heartless. I would just assume not have a brother."

"You don't mean that." I said quietly "Thank you for telling me, that means a lot to me." I said and took a seat at her small dinner table. "So did you still want to go out and see the lights with me?" I asked.

Her face lit up and a smile crossed her lips. "Of course…It sounds like a great time." She smiled.

I had made plans to take her out to the Mission city park. They had set up light displays and I wanted to see them as much as she wished to show them to me. Alex walked into the kitchen and jumped into my lap. I started to pet him like Jo had shown me. He started to pur.

"He likes you." She smiled "How is your little kitty."

"Ravage is having his eyes worked on today and will be released by me tomorrow."

"Are you sure you wish to release him?"

"Yes it's the best thing to do at the moment." I said "we caught him in a state of weakness and he has a right to return to wherever it is he came from."

"Are you sure it's safe to just release him?" Jo turned to me looking concerned. Her arms crossed and her hips slanted.

"I feel it is in the best interests of the Autobots and for Ravage himself." I said "He did not threaten us in any way, so keeping him against his will is not acceptable to me…It would be wrong to take a prisoner of war under such conditions." I said with a shrug. I looked down to the kitten in my lap. Jo walked up and knelt beside me.

"You carry a large burden on your shoulders Optimus, you are noble. I love you for it." Jo planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I nodded. "We still have a while before the park opens to the public." She shot me a look, one I'm starting to recognize. I let the cat jump to the floor out of my lap pulling Jo down to take his place.

"What do you have in mind?" I questioned quietly knowing very well what she had in mind. She stood and pulled at my arm leading me away, back down the hall, and up the stairs.

Truth be told, we would never make it to the park.

TBC


	4. Cry havoc! And let slip the dogs of war

The will to lead on

Chapter 4: Cry havoc! And let slip the dogs of war

I came out of stasis early. Around five in the morning, I smiled my hologram had stayed on during my stasis. I would never tell Ratchet, he would probably give me a chat at length about the power reserves and how much I deplete them with such tasks.

She lay asleep in the bed next to me. I reached over pulling stray hairs from her face and leaned down over her giving her a kiss. She was so beautiful to me, a human; it makes it difficult for me sometimes. I'm starting to believe Ratchet. She will be the end of me. I smiled and pulled myself up from out from under the covers. I walked around the bed, clothing materializing around me and pulled the covers over her giving her one last kiss.

I smiled and pat Alex too. He was awake and following me around the bed. I pet the small cat gently and smiled down to him. "Whatch over her." I said. He moved back to her side and sat down. Ever the guard cat. I turned to her small desk and grabbed my satchel out of the chair and made my way back outside. I had business to attend to, Jo would have to wait.

I opened my door for my hologram and placed it in the driver seat. I had it place my bag down on the floor boards. "This is Optimus Prime." I had opened the radio channel. "Incoming to Autobot base."

"What is your ETA?" Ratchet asked over the radio.

"15 earth minutes." I replied and turned the radio off. We had a kitten to release back into the wild.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ravage was walking around the command center quietly his mechanical tail swishing behind him. I stood watching him. "Ratchet are you sure this is safe?" I asked quietly.

"The collar will work." Ratchet had retrofitted Ravage with a compliance collar. If we needed to we could disable him. "after he gets a good enough distance away for the signal …the collar will fall off and he can go back to where he came from. "

"Good." I nodded and looked down at the Decepticon. His eyes were a grey pink, the glow was dim. The reflection of sun off of snow had blinded him good. "Ravage." He turned to me. "Activate your eye shields." The cat lifted its head and lowered his head quickly forcing the lenses down over its eyes. "good."

I transformed and opened my passenger door. Ratchet gave Ravage a nudge with his foot. The Decepticon took slow careful steps to me. "Go on!" Ratchet gave him another kick. Ravage leapt into my cab and squeezed into the back laying down quietly.

"Now just relax and you'll be on your way soon." I told the decepticon. "Keep your eye shields down." I said. "Do you understand?" He let out a roar "good I said. Ratchet." Ratchet pressed a button on his control pad. The cat looked up and roared as the Collar shocked him good. Ravage fell into stasis.

"Now lets hope he stays that way." Ratchet said quietly looking into my cab at the fallen cat.

"He will." I said "Let's roll out!" I said to Ironhide beside me.

"I'll follow your lead." He said pulling up behind me. The drive would be a long one; we would take him 100 miles from our base. I felt that it would be a safe distance. I was not about to take chances with the base.

"Prime…" Ironhide pulled up to my left side.

"What is it Ironhide?" I asked.

"We've got company I believe." He said. I scanned forward, he was right. Decepticon readings. Very close. I pulled to a stop. Ironhide transformed moving to my right side. I opened my passenger door and he pulled the stasis locked Ravage from my Cab. I transformed and stood tall taking the Decepticon from him and holding him by the neck.

"He should have been back by now." Starscream was yelling at another decepticon. "Where is he?"

"Ravage will return, when finished." Soundwave.

"If he's not dead already." Starscream turned and saw Ironhide and myself standing holding the small Decepticon in one hand. "Prime!" He yelled pulling his auto cannon. I held up my hand. "Release him!" Ironhide held up his left side arm cannon.

"That's what I planned to do." I said pulling the collar off of Ravage and setting him down. His systems came back on line and he staggered to his feet. He knocked down his lenses over his eyes and walked over to Soundwave and stood in front of him.

"Ravage unharmed." Soundwave turned to Starscream. "Autobots, no worth trouble."

"Fine." Starscream lowered his cannon. Ironhide did the same."Don't expect any Thank yous."

"I don't" I said coldly. "I'm not a Decepticon…I don't take prisoners who are prone to attack."

"We will meet again Optimus Prime." He transformed and hovered in the air a bit. "The next time we do, we will see where your loyalties lie." Soundwave and Ravage vanished into the brush. Starscream turned and flew off in the southern direction.

"What did he mean by that Prime?" Ironhide walked up to my side.

"I'm not sure Ironhide, but I want security on all the humans..Jo included."

"That's wise." Ironhide turned to me looking back down the way we came. "Ravage heard a lot down there in that holding cell."

"He heard all he needed to hear. I was careless." I turned on my radio. "Optimus Prime to Ratchet."

"Ratchet here." The radio was clear.

"I want you to round up all the humans. Secretary Keller, Sam, Jo, Mikeala, and Captain Lennox's family." I sighed "and anyone else you would consider a high risk." I looked to Ironhide with worry. "I think we may need to double our security."

"Very well, I'm assuming you ran into a bit of trouble?"

"Starscream and Soundwave." Ironhide broke in. "Soundwave spoke as though he's started something aready, we just need to be sure we're a step ahead of him."

"Very well I'll get right on it. Ratchet Out."

I pointed down the road "Let's get back to base."

"I'm following you Prime."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She pushed past the guard sternly. "You will stand down soldier I out rank you." I laughed walking up to the guards. "Optimus." She smiled up at me.

"Let her through." I said lowering my hand. Jo climbed up into my palm and I raised her up to meet my Optics. "I have been away, I should have contacted you. My apologies." I said turning and taking her with me to the main control center.

"May I stay?" She asked quietly. I nodded and lifted my hand to my shoulder. She reached for the exhaust pipe over my shoulder and pulled herself up. "Thank you."

"Prime." I turned to Bumblebee. "I think it's stopped."

"What do you mean?" I made my way over to the screen. "They've removed the lenses."

"yes…"Bumblebee tapped into the satellite feed. "he wore them for four days before they discovered the tracker. "

"Anything we can get from the info?"

"I would say they have him scouting. He made large circles around this sector." Bumblebee pointed to an area on the screen. "He always retuned to this central location." I nodded.

"You think this is where there base is?" I said.

"It's my best educated guess Prime." Bumblebee shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense, that is like two miles from a large human population. Why would they camp so close to humans?"

"So we wouldn't bring the fight to them Bumblbee, they are using the human populace as a shield." I shook my head. "Starscream…he's the one leading them, with Megatron gone." I shook my head. "But he didn't act like he was in charge."

"Who do you think it is Optimus?" Jo leaned in over my shoulder.

"I'm not sure…but I intend to find out." I turned and looked at Ratchet. "Check everyone out. I need everyone of us in top condition just in case. If Ironhide gives you problems call me."

"I intend to." Ratchet scoffed.

"Good." I said. "I will be in my quarters." I heard bumblebee play some disco music and I shook my head. "That's enough Bumblebee." The music stopped and I stepped out of the command center.

"You've got a lot on your plate." Jo said leaning up against my neck.

"Yes I know." I said with a sigh looking to her and moving down to my room. "Everything will be fine."

"I wish I could believe you when you say that." She looked down. "I know you, I don't care what you say. I can read you like Sunday's paper."

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"You only wish it was nothing." She pressed, it was starting to irritate me.

"I am not talking about this." I said to her and reached up grabbing her off my shoulder and setting her down on the ground.

"I wish you would." She followed me into my quarters. "It would make me feel better if you would."

"I understand." I said and took a seat on my recharge bay. I grabbed my small bag from on top of my storage shelves and held it down activating my hologram who took it. I laid back on the recharge bay and my eyes faded out to black.

"I wish you would talk to me about these things." She looked my hologram in the eye.

"I understand that…I expressed that to you a moment ago. I am a soldier it is much different for me." I said slinging the bag over my shoulder.

"I'm a soldier too if you recall." She said hands on her hips now. I hate it when she does this. Human women put their hands on their hips, it does not look threatening at all.

"Yes I am aware." I reached over and took her arm and lead her to the door. "Come on we've got a meeting to attend." I said and tried to get her out of my room and off the topic.

She stopped me in the hall. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I raised a brow.

"For being pushy, I just want to know what's going on…I'm worried about you, you've been in there for days…" I suddenly understood.

"My apologies, I do not mean to neglect you." I said taking her hand in mine.

"It's fine, let's just not make a habit of it." She smiled at me.

I nodded and reached in my bag feeling around for the small box. It was there and I smiled at her. "Never…" I said and removed my hand from the bag, confident my small treasure was safe. "Let us hurry I do not wish to be late for this meeting."


	5. What is in the BOX?

The will to lead on

Chapter Five : What's in the Box?!

Ah the moment you have all been waiting for...what the hell is in that damn box! . I took a lot of time to decide what it would be.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

We walked into the room hand in hand. "Ah I see you've decided to join us." I pulled out a seat while Keller spoke to me. Jo sat down in the seat and I nodded leaving my bag next to her on the floor walking up to him.

"My apologies." I sighed and looked up at the screen. "we have extensive data gathered. We fear the Decepticons have set up base near a human populace. This will make attacking their base risky. We do not wish to endanger the humans around their base."

"What if we get the people to leave?" Jo smiled and leaned over the table.

"Lt. Montgomery you are an off duty soldier until cleared for active duty." Keller pointed at her. "You really should not be here.

"Just hear me out." She looked at me and I nodded. "We tell the people there's a scare of some kind. In the food in the water… ask for an evacuation of the town. If we make the evac known at the local level the Decepticons won't know the difference." She put her hands down.

"It's a good idea." I said looking to Keller "It would reduce the loss of human life should we have to move against the Decepticons on their own ground."

"Montgomery…get to work making that happen…I'm returning you to active duty, just no away missions your leg is still not 100 percent." Keller pointed at Jo.

"Yes sir." She said and smiled up at me. "I think we can arrange something." The look in her eyes was dangerous. "it's high up in the hills, maybe a risk of avalance…get the people to evacuate before it's too late."

"That's a great idea…" Lennox walked up behind Jo. "we can set off some small explosives in the hills and give them a good shake for good measure."

"Just to get them to get up and be willing to leave." Jo said. "Leaving nothing between you and the Decepticon base."

"It's a good plan." Keller said. "Let's just make sure we can evacuate the people."

Jo nodded and smiled at me. I was happy she would be a part of this. I was happy she would be remaining at the base. The meeting was soon dismissed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She had gone missing after dinner. I was unable to locate Jo in the base anywhere. I tracked down Lennox. Who was playing a video game in the rec room.

"Captain, have you seen Jo?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He paused his game and turned to me. "Should be outside, said she needed to think… you should try that rock of hers."

I nodded and made my way out of the base. That's where I would find her sitting on her rock. Looking up to the stars. "It's so cold…you should be inside." I said crawling up the back of the boulder to sit beside her.

"I know." She said, her breath making ice crystals in the air. "It's just quiet out here, I needed some peace."

"I wanted to thank you." I said taking her hand.

"For what?" She turned and smiled at me. "Yelling at you." She pointed to the base. "I am sorry I get that way sometimes.."

"No." I cut her off. "I wanted to thank you for loving me." I looked down. "Sometimes I do not know the correct human words to express myself." I shook my head and reached down into my bag. "I hope this can do it for me. It is human tradition, when a man dedicates himself to a woman he gives her a ring." I said.

"What?" her face turned to surprise. "Optimus you didn't."

"I did." I pulled out the small black box and opened it. Pulling out the smaller velvet box inside. I opened it and showed her. "I adore you..and I am promising myself to you..in so far as I can, being a giant robot." I pointed over my shoulder handing her the ring and allowing my hologram to vanish. She turned over her shoulder to see me standing outside the base. I walked up to her and knelt down to her level. My real voice much deeper than that of my hologram. "Do you approve of it?"

She eyed the small ring and smiled, it was shaped like a lug nut, hexagonal, and bright, with two small diamonds wedged into it. And two names Optimus and Josephine. "I love it." Her eyes were watering.

"I love you." I said lifting her up in my hand holding her up to my eye level. She placed the ring on her hand and grabbed me around my neck as best she could. "Always remember."

"I love you too, and I will never forget." She was looking at the ring with much affection. "What's it made of?"

"A Cybertronian alloy, part of my hand assembly actually." I lifted my left hand and showed her the hole, in what humans would call my ring finger, where the metal was taken from. It looked as though there was a black dot, just a spec in my armor. "I had it shaped down and polished; your Secretary Keller got the diamonds for me, and had them placed on the ring." I smiled.

"You better stop giving all yourself to me or there will be nothing left of you." She laughed. She talked both of the ring, and the Knee cap fashioned for her from my shoulder assembly.

"I am aware." I smiled and leaned in closer placing my nose near her and smiled. She placed her hand on the bridge of my nose and smiled up at me.

"Thank you my love."

"You are most welcome Jo." I smiled.

"I wish we could go home." She cooed at me. I knew this tone, I loved this tone. I looked around.

"You are not cleared to leave the base." I said quietly.

"Neither are you." She smiled "Well you shouldn't anyway."

"No." I said setting her down on the ground I transformed back into my semi truck form and opened the driver door where my hologram waited with an outstretched hand. "Coming up?"

"Yes." She blushed. "Your hologram has the same ring."

"Yes, I thought it would be appropriate." I said with a smile. "Come on hurry up, I'm trying to warm up for you." She took my hand and jumped up inside.

"I think you already have." She smiled pulling my hologram into a tight kiss. We would once again not be heard from until dawn. Around the time Lennox would bang his hand on my driver side door.

"You two better not be doing what I think you're doing." He yelled. My shirtless hologram looked out from beyond my cab out my window and down to him. "You are doing what I think you are doing…I am out of here." He turned and with a wave of a hand he left. I shrugged and smiled as a warm hand pulled me back down through the cab curtains and back into darkness.

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

you must think upon the idea of having sex in ones self...0.o hard to imagine.

TBC


	6. Me and my big mouth

The Will to Lead

Chapter 6: Me and my big mouth.

This is a rather short update...so take it in..and you'll get to see the rest...In the will to believe. I'm switching back to Jo.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I wondered if the day would be a long one. Sometimes they are. I leaned back in my chair looking up at the monitor. "There you are." Ratchet entered and walked over to my panel. He turned and leaned back against the control board and looked down at me. "Where were you all night.?"

"On my honeymoon." I said blankly going back to my work.

"What is a honeymoon." He turned and looked down "Researching….What?!" Ratchet blinked and pushed my chair back "what are you talking about?" Rachet turned my chair to face him. "You cannot bond with a human."

"I do fine as I see it." I turned and looked at him. "Last I checked I was Prime." Thinking my statement might end the conversation once and for all.

"Last I checked I was the only one who could tell you that you are insane…and take away your command." Ratchet pointed at me sternly. Of course he could.

"Fine." I shook my head. "I just want you to understand the choice is mine to make."

"Oh I understand…" Ratchet sat down "Do you know how selfish you are being? You will live eons beyond her."

"I understand that." I turned to him "But for this instance I will be happy, and she is what makes me happy." I turned putting my fist into the controls.

"What would Elita Say?" At this I had had enough.

"It has been too long since I saw her last many earth centuries….even if she is alive…" I didn't say any more I turned and stood. I looked down at him. "Old friend I would not expect this of you…I may love Elita but there is no reason for this…" I shook my head.

"Optimus I am doing this for your emotional good…and two hundred earth years from now when Jo is gone… will you look for Elita? Or Will you travel alone?" Ratchet looked at me sternly. "Is Jo the End all be all for you?"

"YES!" I said looking down. "I am perfectly happy with Jo…I love her…Elita and I knew it would come to this…it was our agreement…and more than enough time has passed."

"I'm sorry I've offended you…you are right it is your choice to make." He looked up into my optics. Placing a hand on my shoulder. "I did not mean to doubt you…I just have to be sure you are ok." I nodded. "Come to the lab and I'll see if I can't pull a few more cycles onto your hologram's daily use." I turned to him and shifted my head. "at least I can give Jo as much of you as possible."

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Although I do not approve of this…I can't deny you." He shook his head. "Meet me in the lab later today and I'll work out your power supply."

"Thank you." I sighed thinking this conversation over. I looked beyond him to the woman leaning against the large doors. She had a blank look on her face. "Jo?"

"Who's Elita?" she said as her voice cracked. I didn't speak. She turned and walked back down the ramp out of our command center. I didn't know what to do…I didn't know what to say. I just stood there.

"You should go after her." Ratchet said. I shook my head.

"I would not know what to say." I looked down.

"You are the leader of the Autobots, you have been a diplomat, and some of us consider you a hero." Ratchet shoved me toward the door. "Do not tell me you do not know what to say." He sighed.

"Very well." I said and turned to the doors. "I will attempt to make this better."

"Do not make a fool of yourself Prime, you have the will of a great leader, I know you have a will that is stronger when it comes to love. I wish you luck." He motioned me out the door. "Go."

To be continued in the story…

The will to believe


End file.
